Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a conveyance device, a conveyance system, and a head controlling method.
Description of the Related Art
There are various types of operation using a head. For example, there are image forming methods that include discharging ink from a print head (so-called inkjet method). In an apparatus including a head to perform an operation on an object being convened (i.e., a conveyed object), if the timing of the operation is improper or the position of the conveyed object deviates from a reference position, the outcome of the operation may include a deviation or misalignment.